


Kissin U

by Gimmefeedback



Series: Jyrus oneshots [5]
Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Panic Attacks, fluff and shit, this may or may not be a bit similar to that one ep of iCarly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmefeedback/pseuds/Gimmefeedback
Summary: Cyrus and Jonah go forward with their relationship, but neither of them can stop themselves from having just a few worries.





	Kissin U

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: iCarly  
> Yes I named it after Miranda cosgrove’s bop.  
> Enjoy!

Disorientation. Hyper fixation, hyperventilation. A fast heart rate, high body temperature, and disorganized thoughts.

Or as Jonah likes to call it, a panic attack.

He meant it when he wished Cyrus could be there with him through all of them, but never thought he would ever again have to be in such a position.

He can only imagine the stress it brings him, which is pretty ironic to say since he's the one in an actual panic.

However, Cyrus has four psychologists for parents, so naturally, helping Jonah out of his peril has never felt like much of a challenge.

This day was su _pposed_ to be good.

Jonah was sure he wouldn't get anxious in Cyrus' presence, but just as their time together became astoundingly great like it usually does, Jonah's mental state took a turn for the worst, leaving him unable to ask for help.

That's the thing about Cyrus, though. These things are already so easy for him to pick up on, that Jonah doesn't even have to ask. Cyrus just _knows_.

He knows _him, surely_ well enough by now to understand his limitations.

"Jonah, I'd like you to look at me. Can you look at me?"

Standing together behind the Becks' coffee table and before their sofa, Cyrus speaks to him calmly.

Continuing to unsteadily breathe, Jonah tries his best to maintain eye contact.

"Good, good. Could I take your hands?" Cyrus asks.

Thinking it over, Jonah actually kinda likes the sound of that.

"Okay!" The speed of his breath slightly decreases, eyes temporarily glancing around before gazing back into Cyrus'.

"Th-they're kind of sweaty, though." His hands almost shake as he brings them up.

Cyrus chuckles. "Okay." He takes ahold of them, his touch instantly sending a wave of comfort through Jonah's system.

"This is nice." He admits, heartbeat gradually returning to a normal rate as his breathing steadies.

"Oh my God." The clouds in his mind are rolling away. He can _hear_ his thoughts. The more he sweats, the more he blames it on his ultimate shock. His nervousness just went from _bad_ to _good_. Who knew that was _possible!_

" _Cyrus_!"

He flinches in surprise when Jonah squeezes his tight.

" _Thank you..._ " Jonah's face presses against his shoulder.

"Aha..." Chuckling, Cyrus tries not to grow too dizzy as he pats his back. "No problem..."

Jonah looks at him with the biggest of smiles.

"You did it." Cyrus supports.

"Not without you." Jonah takes Cyrus by the shoulders.

Naturally, Cyrus is really enjoying this. Except, he partially worries that Jonah's joy towards him is just a result of his post panic high.

"You okay?" He jokes.

"I'm perfect." Jonah promises. " _Thank_ you. F-for doing that."

His stuttering is music to Cyrus' ears, whereas his eyes can’t themselves down dropping down to his lips.

"Are you gonna kiss me?" Jonah wasn't meaning to blurt that out, face flushing like crazy and eyes increasing in size as Cyrus looks back into them.

"Uh..." His mouth goes dry. "I-I dunno, do you _want_ me to kiss you...?"

"Honestly?" Jonah asks him. " _Yeah_."

Cyrus is blown away by his emphasis. "You mean that?" He's already mentally preparing himself for the act.

"Yeah! But," Jonah's getting all sweaty again. "I-I-might not do it right." He's just being honest.

"It's okay." Never in a million years would he have thought that _Jonah_ would be _nervous_ to kiss _him. Him!_

If he weren't so ecstatic he'd be a little suspicious. "I probably won't either."

They giggle, their bliss slowly dying down and leaving them with only one thing left to do.

As expected, Cyrus is the one to initiate the kiss after its dramatic build up.

Not only is their first kiss lighthearted and immensely kind, but it's brought to an unfortunate end when Jonah's Mom can be heard unlocking the front door.

"Hi Mom..."

Judy's greeted by the boys standing stiff as boards with her their faces red and hands tightly folded.

"Everything okay?" She checks.

"Yeah! Yeah, uh..." Separating his hands, Jonah looks around as if he'll conveniently find an excuse. "I just-" He looks back to her.

"Cyrus helped me through an episode." His statement makes the other boy instinctively nod.

"Oh, Cyrus, thank you!" Judy is truly appreciative.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" She asks Jonah, who glances to Cyrus with a content smirk. "I'm great."

Smiling over at Jonah, Cyrus is sure to face Judy.

"Pleasure's all mine, um, I think I'm needed home?"

As much as he wants to stick around, it's clear that Cyrus and Jonah's suspicion will become nothing but conspicuous.

Cyrus returns Jonah's warm gaze, doing his best to not touch him or keep his eyes on him for too long.

"You sure?" Judy asks.

"Yeah. I'll, I'll text you." Returning Jonah's beam, Cyrus has to force his eyes away.

"I'll text you too." Jonah's practically dazed, Judy being more than able to sense their unspeakable romantic tension.

"Bye..." Cyrus gets one last look at him, smiling to himself his way out the door.

With no one but each other on their minds, he and Jonah proceed to float their separate ways.

Well, it's official. 

Cyrus just can't let himself have nice things.

This thing in particular being the attention and affection of the boy who he _still_ can't believe _actually_ likes him back. At least, he _hopes_ he likes him back. He doesn't like thinking too much about the cursed possibility that just had to cross his mind.

Like they agreed, the two of them have been texting back and forth all night, and Jonah's compliments have _certainly_ come a long way since 'you're gnarly.'

Cyrus sure hopes he's doing this right. Never would he want to disappoint him.

They'll be seeing each other at school tomorrow, so Cyrus has been stressing about how things are going to play out between them not only in person, but in public.

Is Jonah expecting them to be open with—whatever it is they now share?

He would ask him right now but, he's really enjoying the giddy carelessness of their conversation.

When it's time to exchange goodnights, Jonah expresses his excitement to see him tomorrow, sending along a plethora of hearts that go right into Cyrus' eyes and up inside his head.

Because of his excessive worrying, it doesn't take long for them to disappear.

That next morning, Cyrus has to remind himself to tell TJ exactly everything it is that happened.

After putting an end to his obnoxious celebration over the phone, Cyrus told him he'd explain his concerns to him at school.

"Why aren't you _happy_." TJ snappily asks him about it at his locker before first period.

Cyrus has yet to run into Jonah, and until he's done talking to TJ he'd like for it to stay that way. The fluffy conversation of theirs from earlier is still imbedded into his brain, and he's trying to see it as a positive.

"I am, I'm just—Also nervous."

" _Why_? You got through _kissing_ him! You said he was more nervous than _you_! Betcha he still is." TJ reassures.

"That's not _what_ I'm nervous about though." Cyrus admits. "Before we kissed, I calmed him down from a panic attack."

"And that's bad, _why_?" TJ's impatient.

"Because, dude. After his _first_ panic attack, he kept trying to get back together with Andi."

" _So_?"

" _So_..." He needs to explain this in a way that TJ will understand. "Remember that iCarly episode, where Freddie saved Carly from being hit by a taco truck, so she started to supposedly fall for him?"

"Of course I do. What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"I'm _saying_ , that what if Jonah was so flattered with me helping him that he got caught up in the moment? What if he just _thinks_ he has feelings for me?" Cyrus gets it off his chest.

"If that were the case, wouldn't that have happened when you helped him through a panic attack the time before that?” TJ points out.

"That's true, but, what if he's only pursuing things with me 'cause he thinks it'll _prevent_ his panic attacks? Like with what happened with Andi."

"Why don't you ask him." TJ gazes past him.

"Why would I do that." Cyrus is needing him to focus.

"'Cause he's walking over here right now."

" _What_?"

TJ has to turn Cyrus around so he can see for himself.

On one hand, he's pretty amused 'cause this is the boy that he _kissed_ yesterday and is crazy for, but on the other hand, he's mentally flipping out because he has _no idea what to say to him and feels more than guilty for second guessing his generosity._

"Hey guys." Jonah glances at TJ but stares at Cyrus.

"Hey!" Cyrus stages a grin.

"What's going on?" Jonah's intrigued.

"Um-"

"Cyrus was just telling me about you two. You guys should walk to class together, _right Cyrus?"_ TJ glares at him.

"Uhh..." Looking away, Cyrus hates the feeling of them both closely watching him.

"Are you okay?" Jonah's concerned.

"Cyrus." TJ tries for his attention.

"I gotta go." Cyrus affirms, completely zoning out and getting as far away from the both of them as he can.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jonah's just as anxious as he is confused.

"No no no!" TJ has to reassure. "Of course not! No way. I can explain..."

It's what he proceeds to do.

Since Jonah and Cyrus have the same first period, it was pretty hard for Cyrus to avoid him on the way out.

“Did I do something?” Jonah continues to follow him down the hall.

“Jonah- _agh_.” The only person Cyrus is angry with us himself.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Jonah’s overall concern is for his well being.

“My stupid thoughts.” Cyrus shakes his head. “I’ve just been, _afraid_ to say what I’m thinking.”

“Tell me.” Jonah briskly touches Cyrus’ palm. “Please? I-I just want to be able to help you.”

Cyrus feels conflicted by the passion in his tone, sighing heavily before taking Jonah with him into the empty auditorium.

“I just want to make sure that your...Feelings are in check.” Cyrus faces him.

“Why wouldn’t they be?” Jonah asks.

“‘Cause...” Hating that he has to say it, Cyrus stays in place.

“Cy’ Guy...” Jonah touches his shoulder, Cyrus turning around with guilted shame in his eyes. That nickname hits him pretty hard.

“I get nervous, that, _maybe_ you only think you feel this way for me because I helped you through your panic attack...” It sounds even sillier out loud.

“What?” Jonah practically laughs. “ _Cyrus_. I’ve felt this way about you—for _so_ long. When you took my hands...” He laughs with astonishment. “Things couldn’t feel more natural.”

“Really?” Cyrus is elated.

“We’re _not_ leaving until I convince you how much I’ve _always_ cared about you.” Jonah grins.

Cyrus laughs excitedly. “I believe you.” He really does.

“Yeah? You sure?” Jonah grabs into him and pecks his cheek that’s now burning up. “Hm?”

“Yes.” Cyrus giggles, feeling through Jonah’s hair. “I hope you know how much I like you.”

Jonah shimmers.

“And,” Cyrus glances off and scoffs. “I started worrying that you maybe only pursued things with me ‘cause you thought it would stop your panic attacks.”

“I had a panic attack this morning.” Jonah’s amused to say.

“What?” Cyrus feels terrible. “Why?”

“It had, nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. I got scared, that, I’d mess things up between us. You’re my first real relationship, and I want to do it right.” Jonah explains.

“Jonah.” Cyrus shakes his head with awe. “You’re—you’re doing _great_.” He promises. “Nothing’s going to be perfect, but, lemme tell you you’re doing a _much_ better job than me.”

Jonah chuckles in disagreement.

“I don’t think so, but, I’m certainly trying my best for you.”

“Yeah? This all you got?” Cyrus teases.

“Must we finish our kiss?” Jonah asks, stopping him from pressing together their lips by giving his a peck. “Wait...” His grin enlarges.

“What?” Cyrus chuckles, Jonah calmly taking a step back before going back in and starting the kiss off gently, giggling against his lips the longer it goes on, causing them to break apart and for Cyrus to never let him hear the end of it.

“You sure you not just messing with me?!” Teasing, Cyrus takes him by the waist and shakes him around, cracking them up as they turn towards each other after Jonah’s set down.

“ _Now_ can we finish our kiss?”

With nothing but his lips, Jonah gives him the same answer he did about the trueness of his feelings.

The feelings that he’ll be proving to Cyrus all he can through his nothing but utterly mutual admiration.

**Author's Note:**

> *cue iCarly theme song*


End file.
